


This Hurts More than a Bullet Through the Head- BigJigglyWILDCAT

by madison_thompson



Series: Banana Bus Short Stories [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madison_thompson/pseuds/madison_thompson
Summary: Tyler was dying and there was nothing that Anthony could do about it.





	This Hurts More than a Bullet Through the Head- BigJigglyWILDCAT

Anthony first noticed a certain coldness in Tyler's voice, then the ice in his eyes turning dull, and finally the rasp of his voice getting stronger. He didn't say anything, knowing that Tyler would deny every word. 

Then he saw the way he would wobble as he walked, as if his body was having trouble supporting the weight of his body anymore. A couple of times Tyler would have to take a knee in the middle of the living room or kitchen because he just couldn't go anymore without falling. Tyler would always play it off by trying to call the dogs to his attention. Anthony knew what was actually going on.

Then the coughing started. It was the first time Tyler finally admitted that he was sick, but not with what. He never said exactly how he was feeling, just that he didn't feel well and needed to rest a little. Anthony started finding bloodied tissues buried in the trashes. 

It was when Tyler fell down the stairs that he finally said that he needed to go to the hospital. Anthony heard that it was cancer, Tyler was never told. He knew it already.

"C'mon, just put me out of my misery. We both know that I'm not coming back from this. I just wanted to die happy, at home, and around people I love. Going back and forth to the hospital every day is just going to make everyone involved miserable. It's too expensive to treat it. Just let me go." Tyler insists.

The doctor is resilient, refusing to release Tyler. They argue, and eventually Tyler rips out his IV, picks himself up off the bed and tells Anthony to drag him to the car. 

The next few weeks are hard on Anthony. Tyler's sleeping more, growing weaker, and speaking less. Anthony checks on him at every hour, every day, for weeks. He replaces his own sleep with coffee and Red Bull. He picks up alcohol more and more often as a way to cope. He was just too damn terrified to feel everything and miss it all.

Anthony went as far as to quit his job to be around Tyler more. Check on him more, talk to him more. Tyler wouldn't really talk back. Some days are worse than others. 

On one particular night or day, Anthony didn't really know anymore, Tyler spoke to him. "It's time to say goodbye, Anthony. I don't want you to check on me anymore, just let me go in peace. I don't want you to remember me dead. Remember me alive."

Anthony's eyes started to water and he didn't feel numb anymore. Just sad. Hurt. Sick. "Dammit, Tyler. You're such a stubborn asshole, but I love you so much. I'll see you again someday."

Anthony bent down over Tyler, placing a simple, delicate kiss above his brow, letting a few tears dribble down. "Goodbye."

Anthony exists the room, shutting the door and letting tears fall down his face. He lays down on the floor, feeling the pain race from toes to his head and resting in his heart. He hurts so bad that he can't cry anymore and he just clutches the carpet between his fingers. 

It was not even twenty-four hours later when Tyler died, but Anthony would never know. Anthony laid in that same spot for what seemed like ever, tracing the same lines over and over until he finally fell asleep, broken and dying himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is depressing. Why did I write this?


End file.
